The Maze Runner Imagines
by iamvanitheinitiate
Summary: Hey guys! My first TMR story and I want you guys to be a part of it! Send me your requests and i'll make an imagine for you! Sound intrigued? Just give it a try.


**Newt**

My feet pound the pavement as I dash through the maze. The crunch of the leaves under my feet and the wind blowing through my hair makes me feel alive…free. Well, as free as one can be in a shucking maze. As I finish I look at my watch to see that I have 5 hours left before the walls close. If I jog back, I could beat Minho's record of making it 4 hours 45 minutes before the walls close. Yes!

I run as fast as possible back and as I cross the threshold, I crash into Gally.

"Watch it shan-oh…hey (Y/N)" he corrects. Gally is like my brother, he's always protected me and is pretty much almost always there when I need advice. Minho is like that too…only he and I get into fights more often. I guess we're pretty close because I came up right after the initial group of 10 boys.

"Hey Gally! Sorry I was just…" I check my watch. 4 hours 46 minutes.

"YES!" I squeal.

"What is it?" he inquires. I show him my watch.

"I beat Minho's record by a minute!"

"Awesome (Y/N)!" he gives me a high five. "I gotta go back but see you around?"

"Yeah…see ya at dinner" I tell him.

I walk to the map room and finish drawing my map. Suddenly, the door creaks open and I see Winston's stubby head poking through. Winston came up in the box with me and since then, we've been really good friends.

"Hey (Y/N)…you coming to dinner?" he asks innocently.

"Is it already that late?!" I exclaim and suddenly notice the other runners in the room…all of them but one.

"Wait...where's Minho and Newt?"

"I dunno, but (Y/N) I'm hungryyyyy"

I sigh and agree to go. We walk up the cobblestone path and I'm admiring the beautiful sunset when I hear someone calling my name.

"(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!"Alby screams, running up to me.

"What?" I lazily turn towards him.

"Newt hasn't come back from the maze yet! I've already sent Minho out but I want you out there too because (Y/N) I'm so scared and I-"

I don't even hear the rest of what he said before I took off into the maze. Shit, Shit, Shit! Tuning out all the emotions that could cloud my thought, I focus on the sound of my feet crunching against the leaves again. As I run through Section 1, I remember his calm, comforting voice…

_As we stared up at the synthetic stars, lying on the ground of the glade, I turned so my head lay on his chest. It was about five months after I'd come into the glade. _

_"__Newt, I don't think we're ever getting out of here." I said as a tear rolled slowly down my cheek. _

_"__Love, don't worry, I'm sure however we got here…er, whoever put us here wouldn't just do it to watch us die. It wouldn't make sense." He sat up, leaned against the Homestead and started playing with my hair. _

_"__Even if we were stuck here, I wouldn't mind it…as long as you promise to stick by me." I glanced up to see his reaction. He'd frozen: staring at the grass and stopping fiddling with my hair. I slowly sat up and looked down. _

_"__Newt…" no response, "New-"-that was when I felt plush lips against mine. But as soon as they were there, they were gone and so was Newt. _

_I sat there, alternating between a blush and a smile for at least ten minutes before heading off to my sleeping bag. _

I shake my head and scour every corner of the first section. Checking my watch, I decide I only have enough time for one more section. But before I make the decision, I run into Minho. Literally.

"(Y/N)! I found Newt…Oh man I was just going to get more people but I didn't want to leave him alone and I think he jumped off of the wall (Y/N), it's really bad (Y/N). " He grabs my hand and leads me to the worst sight of my life. I see Newt, sprawled face first on the ground both arms on either side of him, as if he didn't try to brace his fall. The worst was his leg. One of them had a giant gash slicing his calf and it was bent at an awkward angle. I quickly bent down to check if he had a pulse and my own heart jumped when I found that he did.

"Newt…you slinthead…" I say, stroking his hair.

Minho kneels next to me, silent tears rolling down his cheek. Angrily wiping his cheeks he resumes his role as Keeper of the Runners.

I find myself by Newt's bedside, my face buried in my hands. Jeff told me that they did everything they could, but he'd still probably have a limp in his one leg.

Since then, I've been extremely bipolar: a mix between being snappy to the Gladers, crying, and thanking my lucky stars that nothing else was serious.

Suddenly, I hear a groan and a creak of a bed.

"(Y/N)." I hear a hoarse voice call out. I peer through my fingers and see Newt trying to sit up.

"Newt…" I say quietly, staring at him, happy yet mad. So so so mad.

I open the door and call the Med-Jacks who usher me out and tell me to call Alby.

I run to the Homestead and find him and Minho somberly discussing something…probably Newt.

"Newt's awake"

Alby thanks me and runs out of the room. Minho puts a hand on my shoulder and we walk towards the injured boy's room.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

Minho and I, the only ones in the room with Newt, just nod.

"First off, please don't think that it's your faults that I did this…Min, you know you're my best friend in the whole world and you're like the closest thing to my brother-"

"Then why'd you do it?" Minho mumbles

"-and (Y/N), you know I love you right? Don't think this was because of you…please"

"You were so happy the day before, why?"

"No matter what I did, no matter who I was with, I always had this nagging feeling that there was no escape and over this past year and I couldn't shake it. So that morning I'd somehow convinced myself that nothing anyone could do mattered anymore…so I climbed up the vine, and jumped." His voice falters.

I let out a frustrated sob and ran my fingers through my hair.

He gets out of bed and slowly makes his way over to Minho, and puts a hand on his shoulder. Minho lets a tear fall and grabs Newt into a hug.

"Do you know how upset I would've been if something horrible happened to you?" Min says between sobs.

"I know…Min, you don't know how bad I feel. I promise, I'll never do it again…er, never even think of it."

Minho nods.

"(Y/N)…" he starts.

"Oh shut up you shank" you say, grabbing his collar and pulling his lips to yours.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked my first imagine! If you want to request more than please do so by either leaving a review or PMing me. Make sure to write the boy or character you want, a description of the plot, and anything else. Thanks guys!**

**-iamvanitheinitiate**


End file.
